


Call Off Your Force Ghost

by innerbrat



Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Kylo Ren makes the worst decisions of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: Stop trying to bring me home.(Music: Call Off Your Ghost by Dessa)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Call Off Your Force Ghost

Music: "Call Off Your Ghost" by Dessa" ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-call-off-your-ghost-lyrics))

[Dreamwidth ](https://innerbrat.dreamwidth.org/722413.html)

[Tumblr](https://lycanfae.tumblr.com/post/637777184781680640/a-badly-broken-jedi-code-part-3-of-3-call-off)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ryfkah for a) convincing me that all Dessa songs are about Star Wars and b) putting up with my constant "have you beta'ed this yet?" nags after I forgot to remind her for weeks and then taking the time to help me right in the middle of Yuletide panic.


End file.
